


Tumblr Prompt 1

by All_Phlochte_All_The_Time



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time/pseuds/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*whispers* Dean and Cas (bonus points for Sam and his brood too) at Dean' and Cas' first kid's HS graduation [[rolls away]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 1

“Robert John Winchester, you calm down right now!” Dean’s voice was a low hiss as he tried to restrain his hyperactive eight year old son. Other parents were staring at them and Dean’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

 

“RJ is gonna get in trouble, isn’t he, Daddy?” Ellen looked up at Sam, her bright green eyes almost hidden behind a mess of dark curly hair.

 

“I’m sure Bobby won’t get in trouble,” Sam whispered, looking over at Amelia with a smile. She was holding their newborn baby girl, Ruby. Kevin was on the other side of Amelia, holding Ruby’s twin brother, Benny. The babies were asleep and quiet, as always, and Dean shot Sam an envious look. Why couldn’t his kid be like that?

 

“Robert, why won’t you be good for your Dad?” Cas asked with a small smile, ruffling the boy’s short, sandy hair. He was the spitting image of Dean and he sure acted like him too.

 

“It’s RJ, Daddy! Geeze! And I wanna sit with Charlie!” Bobby said with a wriggle, trying to escape Dean’s grasp. Charlie was sitting on the other side of Cas, a huge smile on her face. She was, after all, the surrogate mother of Dean and Cas’ children. Finally, the small boy managed to break free and he scrambled onto Charlie’s lap with a small shout of victory.

 

Dean sighed and shook his head, frowning a little as he watched his son. Too fast. They grow up too fast. Soon, both of his kids would be out of the house and they wouldn’t need him anymore.

 

Cas sensed that Dean was slightly agitated and he shifted closer to his husband, entwining their hands. “He loves you, Dean,” Cas whispered into the other man’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “And I love you too.”

 

Dean smiled at that, turning so that he could kiss Cas’ lips. The kiss sent chills down his spine and caused his stomach to swoop. This had happened during their first kiss and every kiss following, even after all the years they’d been together.

 

The lights in the auditorium dimmed as Pomp and Circumstance began to play over the speakers. “Shit! Did you charge the video camera?” Dean asked Sam in a hurried whisper, his eyes wide.

 

Sam merely clapped his brother on the shoulder, holding up the camera with a smile. Dean had already decided that Sam would be taping the ceremony. What good was having a moose for a brother if Dean didn’t use him?

 

The boys and girls began walking towards the stage, smiles on their young faces as white and navy robes swayed. Cas and Dean both had their necks craned, looking out into the sea of students.

 

“There! I see her! She’s headed towards the back row on the left!” Cas whispered to Dean, pointing towards their daughter. She looked just like Cas—dark hair, blue eyes, that curious expression constantly on her face.

 

Their daughter was intelligent and inquisitive, always looking for answers, her nose constantly buried in a book. Dean had teased, on multiple occasions, that she and Sam should start a book club. Despite his teasing, Dean was so proud of his daughter. He was so happy that she’d gone through high school with flying colors, displaying her intelligence in every subject. She’d be heading to college come fall and she was determined to study Religion and Poetry.

 

Dean would have fallen asleep during all of the speeches if it wasn’t for Cas lightly nudging him every time he started to doze off. Even after his fall to human-life, Cas was always paying attention, always curious and aware of what was around him. He had vowed to pay attention during the entire ceremony and listen to the messages being conveyed in the various speeches.

 

In the years prior, Dean, Cas, Sam, Amelia, Charlie, and Kevin had all settled down in the bunker. They still went on hunts, Dean, Cas, Sam, and sometimes one of the other three all piling into the Impala to go off somewhere in the midwest for a few days.

 

They’d become almost a replacement for Bobby, training new hunters, sending them on hunts, picking up the occasional call from a skeptical county sheriff regarding FBI agents. But, hunting was in their genes, and Sam and Dean didn’t think they’d ever stop.

 

Cas elbowed Dean hard in the side and he awoke from his light slumber with a start. They were calling up the graduates one by one, awarding them with their diplomas. Dean could see his daughter standing nervously, a small smile on her face.

 

“Mary Joanna Winchester!”

 

The name rung out over the speaker and Mary Jo began to walk across the stage, beaming and absolutely radiant. Cas, Sam, and Dean stood, clapping and cheering loudly as she accepted her diploma and shook hands with the principal. Dean would deny it later, but there were tears streaming down his cheeks as he cheered for his daughter, his heart swelling with pride.


End file.
